The Other
by Jumbler23645
Summary: Turns out that Percy is one of 2 twin babies borne by Sally Jackson. Poseidon makes this other twin a god. Who is this guy and what does Percy do when he finds out? Find out this OTHER'S love interest and his striking resemblence to Percy! READ the stor.
1. Chapter 1

_**16 years ago…**_

**Poseidon:**

**The sea was rumbling. Thunder clapped like an excited audience after a musical. Poseidon was really anxious. Amphitrite was giving birth. She wanted a pair of baby twins. **_**Oh, the nerve of that woman! Even the gods can't control the outcome of twins!**_** Thought Poseidon. But what really worried him was the fact that only one baby was born. And Amphitrite mentioned that if she didn't get a pair of twins, she would fade away from the pain of thinking about it. She was still unconscious and he **_**had**_** to do something. Then he remembered that Sally had asked him to take her for a late night movie flick. **_**Shit!**_** Thought Poseidon as he hurried out of the palace. A grim looking Nereid asked him," My lord, where are you going at this dark hour?" Poseidon replied inaudibly," Business. "**

**He teleported himself back to the familiar apartment of Sally and knocked at the door. The door opened and Sal hissed angrily, "Where have**_** you **_**been? **_**Why are you**_** so late?" Poseidon opened his mouth to reply but Sally interrupted him saying," Never mind. Let's go." Poseidon felt happy besides Sally. It took his mind to a ballad of soothing music (his favorite actually). Once the movie was finished, his arms and her arms wrapped around each other, they walked to her home. **

**Poseidon felt exhilarated. He could feel the cool breeze on her hair. He liked it when it flew into his face. He liked the way her nose twitched when she smiled. If he has to describe what he liked about her…well, it would be a **_**really **_**long essay. Sally asked him "So, how's it going, **_**Poseidon?" **_**laughing. He said in exasperation," Don't call me Poseidon! It's an embarrassing name in front of mortals. And especially in front of **_**you**_**. Just...just leave my name alone. And as for your question, all is well." feeling a touch too guilty about lying to her.**

**Suddenly, Sally doubled in pain. Poseidon knew what was coming. **_**Jeez, two births from two wives on the same day? Lucky mortals. Stuck with only one wife, unlike us! **_**Thought Poseidon. Sally drew in painful gasps and said" He****l****p me! Go to the hospital!"**** Poseidon knew that births were taken care **_**of in a hospitably…um…hospital, yeah, that's what it is called, **_**he thought. He drove a car (his first experience, almost killing a dog, 5 chickens at the least and 3 cats), had a confusing tour of the hospital (though he didn't pay attention to anything, he almost fell over a strange contraption: a chair with 4 wheels!) and was constantly questioning the doctor about Sally even before the delivery!**

**When at last the doctor came out of the Emergency room, Poseidon asked the doctor about Sally. The doctor said," We have observed the patient's ovary…"Poseidon interrupted him," The what, exactly?" The doctor gritted his teeth and said" The place where babies originate." Poseidon said "Oh!" The doctor said," She will be having twin babies. But the chances of the 2****nd**** baby exiting the mother's body is…very slim. Saying so, the doctor left for a tea break. Then Poseidon got an idea. **_**Why can't he take the twins using his power, give them to Amphitrite and lie to Sally about her sons?**_** But Poseidon was an honest, well-meaning, kind hearted person. Doing something like this can only be done by somebody as worse as…as…well, the most evil being in the world. But, he had no choice. So he took the other baby from Sally's who-knows-what and teleported back to the palace. In the palace he met Triton. Triton asked," Whose baby is that?" Poseidon told Triton," Triton, promise on the river Styx." Triton asked," For what?" Poseidon menacingly replied," PROMISE!" Triton was scared out of his wits. He feebly replied," Okkaay…"Poseidon said," Promise me, that you will not reveal to Amphitrite or the new baby, whatever his name is that this boy is born of Sally Jackson!" Thunder boomed over the seas as the promise was made.**

**Hey guys! My first fan fiction, so don't be harsh. More reviews mean faster chapter uploads. NO FLAMES,please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series. All characters are the property or trademark of Rick Riordan.**

**Sorry, I should have put this earlier!**

_2 weeks later_…

Poseidon: 

Poseidon was in Sally's apartment. He and Sally were discussing about the baby's name. The baby had jet black hair, a warm smile like Sally and calm green eyes. Poseidon could feel the presence of the ocean in the baby. He still felt like killing himself after lying to Sally about the other baby.

He was looking forlorn while Sally was busy chattering away about what name the baby should have. She suddenly asked Poseidon," Big P?"

Poseidon mumbled," What?" "In case you were sleeping, let me bring you back up to speed. We were discussing…" Sally started.

"About the baby's name, yeah, I know! Um…I think we should name him after a Greek hero. You know, that way, he _could_ be a great warrior." Poseidon interrupted.

"_Could? Could! _He _will_ be a great warrior. In fact, the _greatest_ warrior to walk on _this_ planet. Do you understand Mr. Octo_Pos?" _Sally said in mock anger.

Poseidon said,"Ok! Calm down. Now, how about…Heracles?"

"_No _way! That guy is a son of the thunder god! "Sally replied. " You mean my brother, Zeus. Alright then…"

And so, it went on, with Poseidon rattling off all Greek hero names and Sally replying with a quick 'NO! 'Until…

"Now, how about…Perseus? He's a son of Zeus, but he's the only _hero,_ as you mortals say, to have a happy ending." Poseidon said.

Sally said," Perseus _sounds _good! Sure, let's keep Perseus as the name for my cute little warrior."

Poseidon brightened up as he had a surprise for Sally. He knew that Sally loved surprises. So he said," And to celebrate this naming ceremony, let's call a few Nereids in for entertaining songs and dance." Saying so, he clapped his hands and 18 Nereids appeared. They sang and danced around Perseus's cradle and it seemed that Perseus enjoyed the dance and songs.

After some time (when Sally got bored), they went to a park along with the baby for relaxing in the Boston sunlight.

Poseidon said," Sally?" Sally replied," Hmm?" "You know that I can't stay with you forever. Thunder boomed over the beach." Bro, get a LIFE!" Poseidon shouted and said," Gaea, Mother Earth, is getting stronger by the hour. I am sorry but there _is_ no other way. I _promise_ to come whenever I have the chance to. I have an Olympian council meeting to attend by the way."

Saying so, Poseidon rose up, ready to teleport. Sally looked as if she was punched in the face. She said dejected," So, you mean that you are leaving me? " On seeing Poseidon's nod, she said" You sure you will come back?" Poseidon held up her face close to her and said," As sure as _this_ kiss." and kissed her.

When he let go, he saw tears in her eyes. She was choked with emotions and could only say," Good bye!" Poseidon nodded and smiled, but it looked as if he had a toothache. He teleported directly to Olympus where all 12 Olympians were present.

He rushed through the city, with people bowing to him at his godly status. On the way, he met Athena. Athena asked," I_ never _expected this from you. Inhuman action. Separating a mother from her baby. You _disgust_ me." Saying so, she disappeared into the crowd. Poseidon was ashamed of what he did. _Will I ever be able to repay for this act? _He thought as he opened the door to the council room.

Zeus was the first to notice him and wryly remarked," Why, it's Poseidon! _So _on time for this meeting."

Poseidon replied," Cut the crap, _dear_ brother. What is this meeting about?" making _dear_ sound like the worst insult ever.

Hades (yep, he's there) replied, "Well, as we all know Zeus, I and you _broke _our little promise made after World War II which stated that we shouldn't have any more children. But, we, being _'The Big Three'_ with our almighty powers went ahead and broke it. Oh, and by the way, tell the _other _baby that I said hi. _Irritating idiot. I'll show him a thing or two! _Poseidon thought.

Poseidon mercilessly replied," Alright then. Shall I give a bouquet and a greeting card to _your_ children in the Lotus Hotel telling them who their father is? You have kept hidden for nearly _50_ years, by the way."

Hades was furious. His eyes broke into a relentless stream of fire. They were almost about to battle each other. Luckily, Zeus stopped them from fighting saying," All right then. No fights,_ please!"_

Hades shot back," Look who's talking! Having fun playing with your cuddly children Jason and Thalia? Or have you appointed a _babysitter _for them?"

Zeus said," Now you have really pissed me off! Bring it on." Hestia was exasperated and said" STOP IT! The last time you three _gentlemen _fought, you _almost_ ended human civilization. Hades mused," Yes. I distinctly remember learning the Mayan language…" "But, right now, that's not our priority. Gaea is getting strong. I fear that she _might_ be able to free the Titans along with Kronos at any given moment." Zeus announced.

At that point, everybody in the room froze. _Literally._ Kronos was their father but he was literally invincible at the time of his reign. It was only with the help of the Hecatonchires and Cyclopes that they defeated them in the Titanomachy (Titan wars). _If he was resurrected…_Poseidon shuddered at the thought. Zeus went on blabbering about other 'Major' issues till the council was adjourned. Poseidon remembered that the other baby was mortal. He needed to get a Golden apple. He saw Demeter rushing off in a hurry. He called," Demeter, I need your help!" Demeter, the sour face that she is, replied," You want a Golden apple? Well then, here, take it." Saying so, she took an apple from her basket and dumped it in Poseidon's hands. Poseidon was surprised. He asked," How did you…?" but Demeter was gone. Poseidon teleported straight back to the Atlantis palace. Amphitrite was waiting for him there. And she was _not _a happy goddess.

She grimaced and asked," Why is the baby not showing signs of immortality?"

"Um…give that baby to me." Poseidon said.

He took some water in a bowl (Yes, gods have bowls), crushed the apple, placed it in the bowl and spoon-fed the baby some 5-6 spoonfuls of it. Immediately, the baby started to glow with a golden aura . He gave the baby back to her.

Amphitrite squealed in delight and said," Well, then what's the baby's name?"

Poseidon was tired. He said, "Amp dear, I am a _little_ tired. Why can't we keep this tomorrow?" Suddenly he changed into Neptune, his alter ego." Oh, all right then.", on seeing Amphitrite's expression," _Percimus_ it is!" Saying so, he went into his room, slept on his luxurious coral bed and fell into a deep slumber.

_Now…_

Percy's POV:

Today just didn't go as planned per schedule, if I ever had a schedule.

To start off with, Camp Half-Blood was under attack, courtesy of Gaea's minions led by Porphyrion, some idiot spilt my blue soda and Leo accidentally burnt my shirt. I just couldn't take it anymore!

Probably the reason why I summoned a tidal wave by mistake and drowned countless Earthborns, Thalia, Annabeth and Frank, who was a grizzly bear, though Frank smiled, if grizzlies could smile. And _Thalia_ was not happy.

" Watch it, kelp head! The next time you send a wave like this without warning, I will whip your butt till it shines red! Don't ever do this again." Thalia screamed.

" Sorry, my bad!" I shouted back, as I neatly slashed an Earthborn into two. Porphyrion boomed, " You will die, Perseus Jackson!" _He said that like, what, a million times already? _I thought as I vaulted over another Earthborn while slashing it. Then my eyes saw something. It looked like a big, brown egg from which all Earthborns were made. I saw Leo and Jason struggling to fend off a bunch of earthborn giants. So, I slashed and sliced my way through to them. I said," Jason, Leo, get to that big, brown egg! See if you can destroy it." They nodded and reached that egg. I didn't have time to see whether they made through and destroyed it because the next thing I know, Porphyrion slashed at me.

I blocked his sword with Riptide, but then he forced me to the ground. I could see that the Earthborns were almost gone, with a meager 20 of them remaining, which meant that the egg was destroyed. _Dad, a little help here! _I thought. Then, before anybody knew what was going on, another big wave, bigger than what I had created pushed Porphyrion and the Earthborns or what was left of them a good, safe distance away. Porphyrion sputtered, " What? How…?" Then I saw him.

He was a god, that I was sure. He was wearing a sea-green hooded shirt with the words _Seven Seas_ on it and a black pant. He slashed at Porphyrion like a barber's shear, not giving him a chance to react. Porphyrion said," So we meet again, Pe…" before that god hit his navel. He stumbled before sinking into the ground and said," We will meet again!"

His (the god's) back was facing me. He was talking to the rest of the gang, who were just shocked. Annabeth was shocked, Thalia was confused , Leo was also confused, Jason was speechless, Nico just knowingly smiled, Piper listened with attention and Frank's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

Annabeth:

The god approached us. We bowed before him. I said, " My lord, thank you for your help." He removed his hood and said," No thanks necessary." We all gasped. He looked just like Percy. The green eyes, jet black hair, everything was the same. It was kind of spooky. He said," What, you've never seen a god before?" I said, " N-no. It's just that you look like…him." I pointed at Percy. He turned and looked at Percy. Only the gods will know what happens next.

Percy:

I was right behind him. Suddenly, he turned and looked at me.

He looked just like me. I was shocked. He was also shocked just like me. He asked, "You are…?"I replied," Perseus Jackson. And you…?" He replied," Percimus, son of Poseidon."

**Hey guys, from now on, it's every Thursday for publishing chapters. The newly published Chapter 3 is going to be published next week on Thursday. Oh, DON'T forget to Review, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series. All characters are the property or trademark of Rick Riordan.**

**Percy's POV:**

So there I was, sitting beside someone who looked exactly like me, except that **HE** was a god. It's kind of awkward, and I felt that Percimus (that's his name) felt the same way.

He said," You are the famous Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." I mumbled," Yeah, ok, umm…"

"You have a title?" Piper asked. "No, not yet. There's a ceremony for that where the 12 Olympians give their blessings." Percimus said. I ordered some blue soda. Frank said," I think we should all leave you two alone, you know, to 'solve your differences'." "No, stay here. Besides, I am sure that Percimus here won't mind." I said." Nah, not at all." Percimus said.

"It's really odd. You look the same, talk the same…that's impossible, unless…"Annabeth said.

"You know, I think we should talk about this to Dad. I'm sure he will have the answers for all this." I said.

"All right then, I'll teleport us both to Dad's palace." Percimus said.

I got up. Annabeth said," Percy, you will come back soon, right?"

"I promise I will be back soon. Okay?" I said.

Meanwhile, Percimus opened a portal.

"But how?" I asked. Percimus replied," Hello, godly powers? Come on!"

We then entered the palace. Percimus said," Stay here." I said," But…" He cut me off and said," I'll handle this. Come in when I tell you to. Chances are, Dad might not be in a good mood."

**Percimus's POV:**

I stepped inside the throne room. I saw Dad. And let me tell you, he did not look happy at all. A storm was brewing outside and inside the palace.

Dad roared," HOW COULD YOU TAKE THAT CALL? IT WAS MEANT FOR ME!"

I said," But Dad, you were the one who told that I am supposed to help those in distress."

He said, "I know. But you were NOT supposed to take Percy Jackson's call!"

"Did someone just call me?" I heard a voice say.

**Percy's POV:**

I stepped inside the throne room. I saw eye to eye to Dad. I said," Hi dad, remember me?"

Percimus said," Percy…"" Not now, I've got a bone to pick with _him._" I said pointing at Dad.

Dad said, "All right, all right, I'll tell you guys everything." And he told everything. How we were born to Mom, how Percimus was made immortal, he told everything (_Hey, if you have skipped Chapter 1 &2, now's a good time to read it)_.

Percimus said," I have just one question? Who's the eldest?"

Dad said," Hey, it's not like I have a sharp memory. But I think that Percimus is the eldest."

Percimus said," All right then, _little_ brother, make sure you give me the respect I need."

I said," Why? You don't have any?" "Guys, guys, stop bickering. Amphitrite and Triton will be here any moment. And Percy, weren't you supposed to be at Camp Half-Blood?"

I said," Yeah, right. I got to go."

Percimus said," Okay, I'll take you then."

We teleported back to camp, where we bumped (literally) into Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson, what were you thinking?" Annabeth said.

"What..!" I stuttered.

"You promised me that 'I will come back soon, okay?'! And now it's been 2 days since you left!" Annabeth hissed and walked away.

"Annabeth!" I called, but she was gone.

"PERCIMUS!" I shouted to my brother, who I now hated more than even Kronos and Hades combined.

"Sorry man, I forgot to mention that when you are in Dad's palace, time flies!" he said and ran away.

**I am so, so, sorry for not updating new chapters! I was kind of busy then and now. Oh, and don't forget, REVIEW, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I can never possibly own Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters and trademarks.**

**Special thanks to Mango21 for suggesting the idea of Percimus being the elder brother! **

**Percimus's POV:**

Well, Percy is still mad at me for what I did yesterday. So, I decided to apologize to Annabeth myself.

I actually decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood for some time. Besides, you don't get to see so many daughters of Aphrodite in one place.

So, I stayed in Percy's cabin. The sun was really bright today. I got out of bed and headed straight to the shower. On the way I saw Percy. "Well, look who's here!" Percy mocked. "I said I'm sorry, okay! I really mean it. And by the way, I'm going to apologize to your girl myself." I said." She's not my girl, we're just friends!" he said. "Whatever." I said.

"Eww, you smell like trash. Get inside the bath before I pass out!" he said while holding his nose.

Okay, that may have happened the night before while running away from Percy. I tripped and fell in a bog filled with mud." Alright, I'll get in." Then, a thought struck my head. "Umm, Perc, you have any spare clothes?" I called. "Yeah, I do. Just pick out a dress you like." He said.

I finished my shower and dressed up. Percy was gone somewhere. _Oh well, where else will he go but the canteen, _I thought. I headed straight out to the canteen where I saw Percy and his gang.

"Hi!" I said as I sat on their table. "You are just in time for combat training." Thalia said. "Why do I need training? People, I'm a god!" I replied. "Bonehead, **you** don't need training. We do. So, you ready to be our new instructor?" Percy said.

"Yeah, sure. Where's the training room?" I said.

**XXX**

We started training. To begin with, they all had slower reaction time compared to me. I don't mean to sound conceited, but I am pretty fast. Above all, my most favorite students were Percy, Thalia and Jason. They were somewhat faster on their feet than the others.

That's when I saw Nico trying to hack a training sack like it had done some wrong to him.

"Whoa, slow down! Remember; don't act in anger or haste. Always keep a cool, calm head, even in the tensest situation. By the way, nice dagger." I said, approving his Stygian iron choice. Nico said, "Thanks." and continued.

After they were done, I told them to pair up and start fighting with each other. I saw that each of them had their own favorite weapons. Percy preferred the sword, Thalia the spear, Nico and Annabeth the dagger and so on. Five minutes later, bruised and battered, they sat down, obviously exhausted. I offered them all some ambrosia and nectar. Then I said, "If anybody feels up to it, they can fight with me."

The first to step up was Thalia. She didn't wait for me to even start. She slashed, rolled, ducked, dived but she couldn't lay her sword on me. I cut off her attack by diverting her attention, spinning the sword blade threateningly towards her. Moments later, I had my blade at her throat.

"Better luck next time!" I said. She gave me a look that only Zeus could, scowling all the while.

The next to step up was Percy. He was cool from the start, not even batting an eyelid while fighting. We fought for a very long time (well, it was actually long for me), slashing and parrying each other's attacks. I vaulted over him and tried to place my blade at his neck. But, that did not go as expected. Percy spun and slashed at my legs. I jumped straight up and parried an attack to my midsection. Then I faked to the right and went left at his chest. He wasn't tricked and shot the blade straight up my neck.

"It's a draw, then." Percy said. "Be careful next time. I might be more attacking!" I shouted as he walked back.

Then I decided to call them in pairs and drew out my twin blades. Jason and Annabeth were the first pair to attack. _As if one wasn't enough, now it's two! ,_ I thought. Fortunately, they weren't really cooperative, so it was easy to take them apart. At one point, Jason used his lightning powers at me. "Watch it! If you use your powers again, I will use mine!" I said. "Sorry man, I couldn't help it." he said.

Anyway, I defeated them by taking on them one at a time, dodging one's attacks and lunging at another. They weren't too tough either.

The last to duel were Nico, Frank and Piper. I said, "If it's okay with you, come at me at once." **Bad** idea. Really bad idea.

The next thing you know I was cutting, slicing, vaulting, faking, grappling, you name it. They wouldn't even give me a break! Then I decided to go, **hard**.

I parried and cut at super speed till they were really exhausted. Then all it was needed was a simple knockout kick and punch and they were down.

"Well, you guys fought really well. And I must say, you are one tough team together." I said.

"Thanks, Percimus!' they said.

While we were coming outside, Percy hissed, "There she is! Go and explain to her about what happened yesterday." I said, "Okay." And took off after Annabeth. She was really fast and disappeared in to the forest. "Annabeth! Where are you?" I called out for her. Then, while I was walking around searching for her, someone tackled me and held me towards a tree. And then I saw **her**.

"Not now, Aphrodite!" I said. She giggled and said, "Oh little Percimus, little cute Percimus! I really like you!"

"Well, too bad, because I don't!" I said. "Oh, but **I** do!" and saying so, she leaned further in to kiss me.

"Ha!" I heard a voice say and saw Annabeth.

"Oops!" Aphrodite said and disappeared. _Really great going, thanks! _I thought.

I turned to face Annabeth, who was really angry. She screamed, "As if the disappearing act wasn't enough, NOW YOU COME UP WITH THIS?".

I said, "Annabeth, I can explain. I am not…" before I was cut off.

She said, "Sorry for what you had done? Percy, this is the limit. You used to be really nice, but now, uggh…"

I said, "Listen…" "I am sick of LISTENING to your excuses! For all I know, you might keep this up forever!"

"Annabeth, I…" I said but she was gone even before I could even complete the sentence.

**XXX**

"And she left?" Percy asked. "Yes, I am really sorry for what I had done…" I said. "Yeah, as if you weren't enough trouble in my life already…"

"Perc…" I started but he cut me off by saying, "Lalalala! I can't hear you!" shutting his ears off with the pillow.

_What have I done? _I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep.

**Did I make Percimus seem really oblivious? Anyway, once again please REVIEW!**


End file.
